The High Plains Intermountain Center for Agricultural Health and Safety (HICAHS) is a vibrant Center, having served the states of Colorado, Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Wyoming, and Utah since 1991. This application brings together an internationally recognized leadership team, outstanding new investigators, and a well developed regional partnership network. We work closely with NIOSH, other NIOSH Agricultural Centers, and other national organizations contributing expertise on policy, research, intervention, evaluation and dissemination of information. Our growing Theme is Industrialized Large Animal Production (Dairy and Beef). We also address the unique and diverse needs of this region. Our substantial accomplishments are grounded on engaging and listening to our stakeholders and responding to their needs with sound and relevant research and outreach efforts. The HICAHS Dairy Network, Dairy Advisory Board, and International Dairy Research Consortium exemplify our new integrative model of HICAHS partnership that fosters synergy among researchers and stakeholders within the dairy industry. We are also proposing to apply this successful model to working with Forestry and other sectors. Our goal is to integrate new and existing knowledge and to utilize multiple routes of dissemination to move from research to improved agricultural health and safety practice. The specific aims are to: 1) Conduct interdisciplinary research related to prevention or reduction of agricultural causes of acute and chronic Illness and disease; 2) Provide oversight to ensure the conduct of scientifically sound research; 3) Implement and evaluate intervention/prevention programs to promote health and reduce hazards in agricultural production; 4) Expand the use of effective interventions through engaging partners among appropriate agricultural groups; 5) Listen and respond to input from advisory boards, agricultural groups, and collaborators; 6) Use input from advisory boards, agricultural groups and collaborators to formulate and enhance outreach efforts; 7) Utilize a comprehensive evaluation model to assess the achievements of the Center; 8) Continue to build agricultural partnerships to enhance diffusion of innovations; 9) Building on our substantial work with the Dairy industry, establish and provide leadership for a regional HICAHS Dairy Health and Safety Network, HICAHS Dairy Advisory Board, and International Dairy Research Consortium to comprehensively address the industry's needs; and 10) Develop new partnerships and capacity to address health and safety in Beef and Forestry.